


Little Angel

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 102Parings: Baby!Cas x ReaderWarnings: sadness and fluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.





	Little Angel

Walking home from work you heard a tiny sound in an alley way. It sounded like a baby and your heart clenched as you followed the sound. There he was a little angel baby in a box. You could see angels wings so you knew he was one. The thought of some angel dickhead leaving this precious little one out in the elements was gut wrenching.   
You scoop up the little angel smiling as he curled into you clutching your jacket.   
“Shh little one it’s alright. I’m here now I’ll be your mommy.” You soothed the boy as you carried him home.


End file.
